Being jealous is just like being constipated
by potsugi
Summary: -If you think about it seriously, being jealous is just like being constipated: it happens at least once in life, although you will never admit it- Okita gets a twisting on his gut while kagura is beating the crap out of Gin. OkiKagu/GinKagu Drabble


Here I am~ with another pathetic try of an english fic -Oh, just leave me alone :P And some more OkiKaguGin! I have a thing for that love triangle =3=

I do not own Gintama. Though there are some white eggs in my fridge...

* * *

><p>If you think about it seriously, being jealous is just like being constipated:<br>it happens at least once in life, although you will never admit it

* * *

><p>Okita ignored the disgusting twisting on his gut, blaming it on having eaten like there was no tomorrow; a lot and fast. He must be constipated or something.<p>

Only thing: he had not eaten yet.

"Gin-chan, where are babies from?" Kagura asked innocently, looking up at the man beside her "A-ko-chan says they're from cabbages, and B-ko-chan says Stork-san comes and drop them at the trash can of their new houses…"

Gin glared at her with a sick face.

"Kagura-kun, are you trying to play innocent? 'Cause I don't believe you. With that dirty mouth of yours I know you know damn well where babies are from. Besides, what's with your friend's names? Are they imaginary or what? Who the hell are A-ko and B-ko?"

A punch straight to his face shut him up instantly.

"Stupid, just follow the damn game! On T.V. comedies when a little girl asks her old man where babies are from he would always freak out to the point of peeing his pants! And it's funny!"

"Then go ask your own damn old man, not me! And do you want me to pee my pants?"

More rumpus and punches and insults came from where the couple of Yorozuya idiots were. Okita suppressed a tired sigh just because he was supposedly asleep. The three of them were trapped in the elevator for three hours now, and if they were still sane and not falling into despair and fatalism was only because there already was an anime chapter about that.

Jumping into the two Yorozuya idiots so early in the morning was just bad karma. The first couple of hours he had been fighting verbally with China girl, but as soon as he noticed he was having fun, he dropped her.

'Cause he seriously was so not going to admit –even to himself that we was enjoying his time with her.

So he put on his sleeping mask and faked being asleep. Kagura had cursed him and punched him and insulted him, but she quickly dropped it too, and then proceeded to bother the only poor soul left: Gintoki.

Okita was never going to admit he felt disappointed at that, _neither_ that the twisting on his gut got harder and harder as he heard her laughing at the silver samurai, _neither_ that it probably wasn't constipation but _annoyance_ at how she said Danna's name.

'_Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan'_

Like a friggin' mantra.

Because sure, and just like the rest of Edo did, he saw how the girl looked up at the lazy samurai, how _bright_ her eyes were whenever he was near, how much she _admired_ him -like a crush, like she had a _damn_ _crush_ on Sakata Gintoki. And in Okita's opinion that was just stupid, because seriously, what on earth would she like about him? He was a pervert good-for-nothing old man, a Madao for short. And he would die by diabetes one day. What could a common girl admired on someone like that?

But then again, Okita knew Kagura was everything but a common girl.

Sougo took a quickly glance behind his red sleeping mask. The two of them were on the opposite side of the elevator, arguing about what they would do once they finally got the hell out of there.

"I'll eat sukonbu and a lot of rice" Kagura said proudly.

"That's what you do everyday anyways, oi"

"So what? Do you have a better idea, Perm-head? I bet you're going to read that stupid JUMP or yours and eat a parfait or something!"

"Kagura, Kagura, you're just a child, aren't you?" he ignored the death glare she shoot at him "This kind of things are created to change one's perspective of life, so that you can also change the way you lead your road of existence" he gave her a glare serious enough to make her swallow hard "So when I get out of here I'm…" there was a silence that got even Okita sweating "I'm going to bet everything on the Pachinko! Aha!"

Kagura beat the daylights out of him right before Okita could lose his self control and punch him too. That Yorozuya Danna was really, really odd… and stupid.

Things were like that the entire hour Okita had been faking asleep. He was truly amused at how much those two were alike; they were ever stupider that what he had expected. He watched while they pulled each other's cheeks and hair, narrowing his eyes and thinking just for a brief moment (a moment he regretted instantly) that it should be he and not Danna the one beating her up.

And he could notice it, the _bright_ glance she had, and the light _smirk_ he had. And there it was _again_; that twisting on his gut.

Okita put on his mask again, fully covering his face, wishing it could also cover his ears, because her happy laugh made him feel more and more _constipated_.

* * *

><p>But really! think about it! Being jealous is like having an embrassing sickness! Constipated sounded funny...<p>

Sorry for my lame intent of humor :P I can't be like Sorachi, I can't, I just can't do this, I'm so sorryy~~ (?)

Thank you for reading! :3 and leave your beautiful comments, please! Do you think Okita was OoC? He's kind of dificult to handle for me...

_Review_? :3


End file.
